


Cakes and Concertinas

by FreshBrains



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV Nyota Uhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've found out I'm a perfectly terrible singer,” Christine says forlornly, picking at the pasta she chose for lunch from the replicator. “And I’m not sure why, but it actually bothers me quite a bit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes and Concertinas

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: [Star Trek TOS, Christine Chapel & Uhura, a working lunch](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/746120.html?thread=98578056#t98708360).

“I've found out I'm a perfectly terrible singer,” Christine says forlornly, picking at the pasta she chose for lunch from the replicator. “And I’m not sure why, but it actually bothers me quite a bit!”  
  
Uhura laughs—she can’t help it. Nothing ever seems to bother the unflappable Christine Chapel in all of her cool, regal beauty. “And how did you come to this unfortunate conclusion?”  
  
Christine flushes a little. “Well, first Dr. McCoy told me to stop my yodeling while I was preparing tricorders for the group heading down to Orion III last week. I admit, I was a little flat, but still. And then this morning, Janice was rude enough to tell me that I’d throw off the vitals of the people in sickbay if I kept bellowing like a Kalar—her words, not mine.”  
  
Uhura hides her laugh behind her mouth, not wanting to embarrass her friend, but when she sees Christine bite back her own smile, they both dissolve into giggles, only quieting when Mr. Spock raises his eyebrows at them both.  
  
“I wish I could sing like you, Nyota,” Christine says, cutting her small cake in half and offering the larger part to Uhura. “You practically enchant the crew. I think I just alarm them.”  
  
“I’ll tell you what,” Uhura says, taking the sweet. “Come by my quarters tonight. We’ll practice some scales. And if all is lost, you can learn to play my concertina. It’s an odd little instrument, but fun to learn.” Uhura knows Christine feels out of place on the Enterprise sometimes—she’s so serious, so hardworking, even when everyone else can relax. The fact that she wants to learn something new is something that makes Uhura proud. It makes her want to stand in alignment with this intelligent, strong woman who only wants what’s best for the entire crew.  
  
Christine grins, warm and rare. “I would like that very much.”  
  
The whistle sounds and it’s time to head back to the bridge. They gather up their dishes and trays and go their separate ways, knowing another pleasant meeting will come soon.


End file.
